1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a tray driving device, and more particularly to a tray driving device used in an optical disc drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, optical disc is loaded in/out by a tray in the half-height optical disc drive. The half-height optical disc drive usually contains a tray driving device for driving the tray out of the optical disc drive that user can put disc on the tray or take disc out from the tray. Then, the tray driving device drives the tray back into the optical disc drive. Therefore, the function of loading disc in/out is performed.
The tray driving device is driven by a driving motor, and the driving motor connects to a gear transmitting assembly. The tray is driven by the driving motor through the gear transmitting assembly. In this case, the gears of the gear transmitting assembly are tightly engaged to each other, and the engaged teeth of the gears are easily broken under a great shock.
In other design, the driving motor connects to the gear transmitting assembly through a belt for avoiding the engaged teeth of the gears from being broken caused by tightly engaged. However, the disadvantage is that the belt could fall off when optical disc is under a great shock resulting in the tray driving device being unworkable.